


Perks

by Sed



Category: Tron (1982), Tron (Movies)
Genre: M/M, implied threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 20:23:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sed/pseuds/Sed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by an AIM conversation with Winzler. Alan and Flynn have some fun in the company helicopter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perks

“Flynn, it’s late. I want to get going.” Despite his protests Alan let Flynn drag him through the stairwell by the cuff of his sleeve. He never fought very hard; Flynn would find a way to get whatever he wanted even if he did. Working for him was a lot like working for Dillinger, actually, only what Flynn wanted was usually more along the lines of barely-legal shenanigans than backbreaking labor. Most of the time. Sometimes what he wanted was backbreaking. Just in a slightly less work-related way.  
  
The stupid grin and slight flush to Flynn’s cheeks told Alan this was probably one of those times.  
  
They reached the roof and the warm breeze lifted Alan’s tie, throwing it over his shoulder; he pulled it back down and watched it immediately flop to the side like it was trying to escape. He regretted not wearing his suit jacket, if for no other reason than to avoid having to constantly monitor his neckwear.  
  
“I love it up here!” Flynn had let go of his arm and thrown his own hands in the air. He turned to Alan and let them drop to his sides. “Get in the helicopter.”  
  
Alan stumbled at the first step up to the helipad, both hands gripping the rails. It wasn’t the idea of going near the helicopter that bothered him, just what Flynn could possibly have in mind that involved a large, complex aircraft. “What are you thinking, Flynn?”  
  
“Nothing. Well, a lot of things. But nothing _bad_ ,” Flynn intoned. He reached over the upper rail and grabbed Alan’s tie. “Orders from the boss, get in the helicopter.”  
  
“This is sexual harassment. And abuse of power.”  
  
Flynn laughed and tugged on the dark blue silk. “We’ll stop by HR on the way out.”  
  
“We’re the only ones in the building besides the janitors, nice try. Alright, Flynn, let go. I’m coming.” Inside Alan was beating himself up for never putting his foot down, but it was hard not to get swept up in Flynn’s raw energy. He carried everyone along with him, and Alan was no better suited to navigate the current than anyone else.  
  
Flynn dropped the tie and braced himself on the railing to lift his feet off the ground. “Not yet, but you will be.”  
  
“Have some class,” Alan snapped. He was also just plain tired of that joke.  
  
“I have lots of class. Look at this nice suit and my helicopter over here. I’m full of class.”  
  
Alan rolled his eyes. “You’re full of something alright.”  
  
He crossed the dark rooftop and followed Flynn to the helicopter. It was never locked—who would steal it? And with a quick tug at the handle the door slid open to reveal the newly reupholstered interior. Flynn had sent it in to have it “updated,” which really just meant he wanted to remove all traces of Dillinger from his new toy. Even the exterior lights were redone in ice blue, rather than the red they had been when it was Dillinger’s preferred ride. Flynn wasted no time crawling inside. Alan hesitated a moment before doing the same; he wasn’t sure if he could get in trouble for being on the helipad after hours, but it probably didn’t matter with the boss sitting right next to him.  
  
No, the trouble was what Flynn wanted to _do_ inside the helicopter.  
  
“Why here?” Alan asked. He didn’t even need to be told. Flynn had a thing for risqué trysts. The last time it had been in Alan’s car down in the garage, during lunch hours. He could only be grateful that he was still driving his old Chrysler at the time, or they never would have fit. Never mind the constant risk of being caught by employees coming back from lunch. Of course the only thing Flynn had said when they were done was that he liked being tied up with the seatbelts.  
  
“Are you kidding me? We’ve gotta christen this thing. Baby just came back from the shop.” He ran his hands along the seats and flopped backwards into the front seat.  
  
“All the more reason not to—hey, let go of my tie—all the more reason not to make a mess in it.” Alan frowned and pushed at Flynn’s hands. He seated himself in the middle of the cabin and sighed. There was no dealing with the man.  
  
“You mean to tell me,” Flynn said, “that you’ve never wanted to fuck in style like this?” He was probably sitting against something important. It made Alan nervous to watch him throw his hands across the dashboard controls so carelessly. He could only hope that Flynn didn’t also have the keys—or whatever it took to start the damn thing. “Don’t look at me like that, Alan, I know you like hearing me say it.” He sat up and pulled himself forward, leaning out of the pilot’s chair and placing a hand on the seat between Alan’s legs. He always knew just how to tease. “In fact,” he continued. “I recall just how filthy you get when you’ve got me on my knees behind your desk. Such vulgar language for a proper businessman.”  
  
“Flynn!”  
  
“Hey,” Flynn leaned back again. “If you want to shut me up, you’re welcome to do it.” He winked and smiled, and Alan had to resist the urge to strangle him. Murdering the boss in the company helicopter was probably a lot worse than screwing him in the company helicopter.  
  
Alan spent about fifteen seconds pretending that he was more offended than aroused, and then he lunged for Flynn, knocking him into the controls and probably damaging something, but he didn’t care. Flynn pushed hard against him as they kissed, making him fight for it, and Alan had to sacrifice balance to save his glasses before they wound up somewhere on the floor. When they were safely tucked in a console compartment he went back to assaulting Flynn’s mouth with his tongue, and Flynn started undressing himself. Alan helped with the belt and zipper, and a moment later he had Flynn’s erection in his hand, warm and _very_ hard. He stroked it briefly as Flynn pushed his pants down, and then he slid back to the floor of the cabin to wrap his lips around it. His own cock hardened at the familiar taste, and the feel of every inch as it filled his mouth. Flynn groaned and tangled his fingers in Alan’s hair, thrusting as much as the position would allow. Alan reached up with one hand and grasped at the collar of Flynn’s suit; a silent request that they were both well familiar with. Flynn took the first two fingers and slipped them into his mouth, tonguing each in a mirror of what Alan was doing further down his body. They weren’t much for foreplay during these daring escapades.  
  
Alan pulled his mouth away and made a motion for Flynn to flip over. “Other way,” he said. Flynn nodded and rolled onto his stomach. The position had the unfortunate side effect of pressing his face into the slanted glass windshield.  
  
“This—Alan this isn’t working, I’m going to break my neck. Come up here. No, in the chair.”  
  
“There’s no room,” Alan said.  
  
“There’s plenty of room! Okay,” Flynn conceded with raised hands. “Okay, I’ll come back there.” Alan sat back as Flynn crawled into the passenger area and bent over beside him, facing the other window. Alan reached between his legs to stroke him, and he was about to kneel on his own seat and get down to business when Flynn shook his head. “No, this won’t work either. I’m still right up against the glass. I should have just bought a bigger chopper.”  
  
“Flynn, sit down.”  
  
“But—”  
  
“On my lap,” Alan added. He gestured down with a nod, and Flynn was nearly halfway seated by the time he looked up again. He faced away, giving Alan a chance to admire the pull of his white shirt across his back as he gripped the chair in front of him. Still, it wasn’t exactly what he had in mind. “Turn around.”  
  
That drew a surprised and pleased sound from Flynn, who quickly complied. He straddled Alan’s lap with his knees on the edge of the seat to either side. “I’m not sure how this is gonna work but I _like it_.”  
  
“Just shut up and unzip my pants.” As he spoke Alan reached up and started unbuttoning the front of Flynn’s shirt. Thankfully he never bothered with a tie—something that was often just as convenient as it was frustrating. Flynn busied himself unclasping the silver belt buckle of Alan’s pants and quickly tugging down his zipper. With that out of the way he reached into Alan’s pants like a kid fishing for a prize at the bottom of a cereal box, and Alan stroked him in return. They kissed again, slowly, deliberately drawing out every sweep of the tongue and every gentle bite. Alan reached around behind Flynn and slipped the fingers that had been in his mouth into his ass, making him moan and buck his hips. “This is what you wanted, isn’t it,” Alan purred. He pushed hard into Flynn, knowing his limits from experience. Flynn ground down against him and nodded quickly. “Say it.”  
  
“I always want this, Alan,” Flynn replied. “ _God_ do I want this.” He released Alan’s cock and tugged at the buttons of his shirt, eventually giving up when he realized the tie was in the way. “Fuck me,” he begged.  
  
“Are you ready for me? I don’t think you are.” Alan thumbed the head of Flynn’s cock with his other hand, drawing out a choked sound that felt like it went straight to his own dick. “You know what to do.”  
  
Flynn nodded and licked his fingers, reaching down to slide them along Alan’s cock and then repeating the same action until most of the hard length was wet. When he was done Alan slipped down in the seat just a bit, and Flynn did the rest. He lowered himself onto Alan’s cock inch by inch, wincing and hissing through clenched teeth as it filled him. Alan waited until he was seated all the way before he rocked his hips up. The motion nearly sent Flynn toppling backwards into the other seat. Flynn raised his arms and pressed his hands to the ceiling of the helicopter, pushing back down again and meeting Alan’s next thrust.  
  
“ _Now_ you look like a classy CEO,” Alan panted. He gripped Flynn’s hips and drove upward. Flynn closed his eyes and breathed hard as Alan fucked him, and with each thrust he made a quiet, desperate sound that hitched every time Alan pushed just a little harder. “Make yourself come for me.”  
  
Flynn reached down and wrapped his fingers around his cock. At first his movements were slow, timed to Alan’s rhythm. He stared intently at Alan, and Alan stared intently at his hand. The faster he pumped his hand the faster Alan fucked him, until they were moaning and panting together, each one drawing closer to finishing. Flynn came first; it never took much with Alan inside him. The sudden pressure around his cock made Alan clench his jaw shut and dig his fingers into Flynn’s hips as he hit his limit; Flynn pushed down onto him and rocked his hips as Alan came.  
  
When they were both done they sat for a minute, and then Flynn lifted himself gently from Alan’s lap. He pulled his pants up—no small task in the cramped space—and dropped into the next seat with a breathless laugh. “And now the chopper is officially ours,” he said.  
  
Alan looked down at the mess on his shirt and tie, and _tsk_ ed “I’m sending you my cleaning bill.”  
  
“Are you really going to send that to a cleaner? That would be an interesting story.”  
  
He had a point. Alan shrugged and tucked himself back into his pants. “I could claim it’s glue,” he suggested.  
  
“Yeah, they’ll believe that. Alright get out of my helicopter, this is a place for serious business. Deviants like you don’t belong in here.”  
  
Alan rolled his eyes and opened the door. He frowned as the air caught his tie and threw it around again; it was significantly less okay when a good portion of it was wet. “Oh, great,” he sighed.  
  
Flynn hopped out behind him and slid the door shut. When he turned Alan grabbed him and pushed him against the side for one more kiss. This time Flynn wrapped his arms around Alan’s shoulders and simply let himself be guided, instead of pushing back. For once. “I’m going to go home and take a shower now,” Alan said. He planet a quick kiss on Flynn’s jaw and turned to leave.  
  
“You better change your shirt,” Flynn said.  
  
“I will. Gonna let Lora guess the details first, though. She’ll probably have it all figured out by the time I’m out of the shower.”  
  
Flynn perked up. “Can I come? I promise not to give away any details.”  
  
“I’ll ask about next time,” Alan said. He shook his head and smiled at the dejected look on Flynn’s face. “Alright, let’s go. But you two wait until I’m _out_ of the shower this time.”


End file.
